


Villian AU

by xX_TotalFangirl_Xx



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bombing, Bombs, Gay, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_TotalFangirl_Xx/pseuds/xX_TotalFangirl_Xx
Summary: Just trying out something I made when I got bored. I was on Rinmaru and I made Keith and Lance as villains so I thought I'd write a short story. So here.





	1. Chapter 1

https://fanfiction-fuels-me.tumblr.com/post/169529222105/for-a-small-story-on-a03

Lance pulled the gun on the young man in front of him.

“Let's play a game, shall we?” He laughed, “I’m going to pull a card from my deck and if it’s a red one, I kill you”

Lance pretended to shoot the gun making the man in front of him squeak and quiver;

“But if it’s a black.” Lance nodded towards the exit that took you out of the grand hall, “You can go”

The young man just stared into Lance’s eyes. He was completely afraid and his will to fight, that he had moments ago, was gone. Lance smiled down at him and caressed his cheek;

“You have my word,” A glint showed up in Lance’s eyes, “Actually..”

He looked around at the hundreds of faces in the crowd and counted the number of people. Over 100 alive. Lance stopped leaning to talk to the young man and stood up, raising his arm proudly. Causing fear in everyone's hearts. He smiled broadly and laughed;

“Well, it seems that I have a BRILLIANT idea” He pronounced, “As you all know, I never travel alone, at this very moment my partner in crime, Keith, is sitting on the roof with a control panel in his hands. The panel is wired to 7 more bombs which are hidden in the room, they’re identical to the ones we set of at the beginning”

Lance motioned towards the hundreds of dead bodies on the ground;

“As you can see, just one of them could wipe out all of you, so I propose a game.” Lance winked towards the crowd as he turned around and raised 3 cards in the air, “As you all know, I am a man of chance, and I do love a good game. So what’s going to happen is this pathetic mistake of a man in front of me will pick 1 card of the three in my hand. Two of these cards have black on them, the other has red. If he picks black you can ALL go.”

The crowd perked up at the possibility of escape. 

“If he picks red, you all DIE!” Lance’s voice took a sinister turn when he said the last word.

Lance put out the three cards in his left hand and loaded his signature gun, Red Ruby, prepared to kill the man if he tried to harm Lance. The young man looked at the cards, fear washed over his face as he realized this was all on him, these peoples lives would end if he made the wrong choice. So he thought of the most logical thing, the card that was in the middle was bound to be the red one, it was further out than the rest, begging to be picked. So the man picked the right card, then prayed to God to let him live. 

Lance lifted the card into the air, the back of it facing the crowd so only Lance could see the color.

“Well it seems my good sir,” Lance flicked the card around, “You die” 

In a period of one second, three major things happened,

Lance was pulled into the air by strings nobody had seen  
A giant explosion went form the back of the grand hall  
Everyone began to run for the doors, only setting off more bombs.

Lance was pulled up to the roof, he was laughing with glee as the room lit up around him. He was pulled through a window on the roof and Keith’s grinning face met him on the roof. Keith grabbed his waist and tugged on a rope which set off the last of the bombs and alerted their driver that they needed a swift exit. 

As the roof collapsed around them, they ran and jumped off the roof. They landed in a net Keith had set up earlier and Lance embraced Keith when they got out of the net.

“Nice job drop out” Lance giggled as he pulled Keith in for a kiss.

They were picked up and taken back to their hideout in the mountains.


	2. I don't want to continue this so uh, Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO.

Lance was only 13 years old when he killed his first victim. 

The teenager had tried to sneak up on Lance and hurt him, Lance had immediately freaked out when a knife was placed at the centre of his back. 

A voice in Lance’s head had told him to retaliate, turn around and stab the boy. So he did. I had been on the news and Lance had no proof to say that he was the one with the knife in the first hand, so he ran. He ran and ran until he couldn’t anymore, he ended up somewhere in the forest, no-one would ever find his body out here, with that as the last thought on his mind, he passed out.

Keith was only 14 when he mad his first kill.

He had been running through the forest looking for a trap that he had been testing when he found a large man looming over the body of a dead looking 13 year old. The man had a knife in his hand and was carving stuff into Lance’s back. 

Keith had thought about what he was about to do, half his brain telling him to shoot the obvious cannibal and the other half telling him to run himself. He took the easier route. He lifted the gun and didn’t even hesitate to pull the trigger as the man sank his teeth into some of the carved out flesh. 

The man fell to the ground dead and Keith ran over to the boy, covering him in a jacket and carried him to his shack. There he healed him, nursed him and tried to bring him back from the dead state he was in. One morning while Keith was out collecting berries, the boy awoke. When Keith had returned he cared for the boy and they formed a deep friendship, one of which that would someday turn into something much more.

As time went by, the horrors of what they had done, consumed them, it drove them into a sort of madness. The only way, they found, to stop the pain in their hearts was to kill more. So began the rein of KL, Keith and Lance crushed anyone who came in their way, filled with sorrow, pain and anger they lost themselves and someone else took control of their lives. Eventually they were the most feared couple in the world, their name spreading fear into the hearts and souls of everyone. 

Despite being what they were something wouldn’t stop tugging at them, despite everything. All the blown up buildings, all the struggle, all the blood, all the murders something still fought inside of them, something still tugged at their sanity. As much as they tried to cover it, both of them felt it, they never told the other, worried they would retaliate with force. So they hid it, but Lance was the first to crack, and he really broke.

They had been on a mission to take someone hostage for money, Lance was to go inside, kill everyone except the target and leave. Whilst he did that Keith would keep the police busy and help Lance’s escape. Lance had succeeded in killing almost all of the people in the room, he had thought killed everyone but his opinion was changed when he heard quiet sobbing from the centre of the room. A small girl, only around 7 was clutching onto her fathers hand, tears streaming down her face;

“Daddy, daddy wake up” She tugged at his arm, pulling him in the direction of the exit, “Daddy come on, we have to go, I’m SCARED!”

She shouted the last word with so much force it sent shivers down lance’s spine, Lance looked around him, eyes finally open. He saw it, finally after years of pretending that it was just a dream, he finally saw it. The dead people, the gunshot wounds, the blood pouring all over his shoes as he stood in the centre of the room. The hostage looked at Lance and panic went through his eyes.  
de   
1,2,3 Too many to count, Lance’s tears streamed down his face and his throat ached as he made noises even the devil would be surprised to hear come out of his mouth. he was hurt and he knew it. He had driven himself down a path of no return, all he could do was watch in a absolute pain as the hostage picked up the little girl, despite her screams of resistance. He ran with her to the door and when he reached it he turned around and looked at Lance.

Lance nodded and the man ran with the girl, out of the room and onto the street where the police cars waiting. That’s when Keith decided to make his appearance, falling from the roof, attached by a rope. Keith pulled Lance towards him and hugged him, letting his tears soak into his vest. Lance had finally snapped and Keith had finally won the battle with the voice inside his head.

Lance lifted up his head and looked into Keith's beautiful purple eyes. Lance pulled Keith in for a kiss and they closed their eyes, the police stormed the building and lifted their guns.

BANG

Lance woke up from his dream. It was only a dream, he was in his room, Hunk knocked on the door.  
“Lance, you’re going to miss breakfast”

lance left the room and had breakfast with the paladins, what a strange dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU EITHER KILL YOURSELF OR GET KILLED. WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get over 10 kudos I'll write another bit, if not then it'll stay as just this one snippet.


End file.
